


Repent My Child!

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: Chuck offers forgiveness to those who ask. Getting the Winchesters to ask for anything however, is like pulling teeth.





	1. Ask and Ye shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> So this is a total AU, I wrote it a while ago but just now got around to publishing it. There are some character changes and non cannon things at this point but its a fiction for a reason.

“It’s time Dean”, Swallowing hard dean looked at the reaper standing beside him. Billy had told them that when the time came there would be no more chances, no Heaven, no Hell. Just, nothingness, but staring into the vast expanse in front of him Dean felt dread. “Will…” Clearing his throat he tried again, “When Sammy… When he… Will we be able to find each other in…in there?”

The reaper rolled her eyes at the man’s question “No. You’re not going somewhere Dean, you are ceasing to be. Going back to the stuff of creation. There wouldn’t be any you for him to find.”

Tears pricked at his eyes as the reality of his death hit home. Looking back at the sight of his family Dean let the tears fall. His mother cradled his bloody body wailing in grief while Sam hugged them both, trying to comfort their mother even as he mourned the loss of his brother. The thing they had been hunting lay a few feet away decapitated by Mary, but not before it had ripped into Dean’s chest. 

Dean felt a hand on in his arm pull him towards the empty. “Time to go kid.” Scrubbing a hand over his eyes, Dean looked at his family one last time before turning to look at the reaper pleading, “With me gone there is no need to do this to Sammy. When… well just when, let him go. Don’t, don’t do this to him too, don’t do this to her.” Pointing behind him to his mother, Dean tried to block out the sounds of her grief “Let her have at least one of her sons. Please.” Looking into the eyes of the reaper Dean knew her answer before she even spoke “No”.

Fighting the urge to punch her Dean swallowed hard in anger. “WHY THE HELL NOT. Why are you going to punish her when she didn’t do jack shit to anyone? I get it! Sam and I have used all our extra lives and then some. You getting rid of me keeps the scales balances or whatever but once I’m gone and Sammy can’t bring me back, there is no one to bring him back! So just FUCKING LEAVE MY BABY BROTHER ALONE YOU BITCH!” Dean was crying he was so angry. “WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO THAT PISSED YOU OFF SO MUCH?”

Sighing Billie looked at the soul unraveling in front of her. “I’m doing him a favor Dean”

“What?”

“Sam’s soul is tainted. The demon blood, saying yes to Lucifer, the years spent in the cage, all of it has corrupted his soul. When Sam dies, he has a one-way ticket down. I’m doing him a kindness. I’m sparing him damnation. I’m sparing you too Dean.” Dean looked at the reaper, mouth open in shock. “You see Dean, all those deals you made and were brought back from, the contracts still hold. Not to mention the whole breaking the first seal and torturing in Hell.  If I don’t erase you, you will be spending eternity down there as a permanent guest.  I’m not just doing this to prevent your return Dean, I’m doing it because I like you.”

You, Like me? Seriously?”

Dean stumbled back as the female reaper morphed before his eyes into a tall, gaunt form. “Yes Dean, after all, it’s not every human that would try to bind me then bribe me with food.”

“Death…I…How…But I…and you…”

“Oh, stop stuttering Dean. You didn’t actually think that you could really kill _me_ , did you?”

Dean just blinked at Death, “So what’s with the disguise then?”

“Well you did try to kill me, and that does tend to put a damper on a relationship. I also figured that it would be easier to communicate with you if you weren’t so nervous. You seem fairly unimpressed with my reapers so I figured you would respond better to one”

Dean nodded slowly, “What you said about Sammy’s soul. Is he really…?”

“Damned? I’m afraid so Dean. I wish it were otherwise but even I cannot change that. Only God can offer redemption.”

Dean looked back at his brother before leveling Death with a serious gaze, “If Sam is redeemed, can he go to heaven?”

“I suppose so, but like I said, only God himself...”

Dean cut Death off with a wave of his hand, looking towards the Heavens Dean called out, “Chuck, Chuck Please, if you can hear me, I’m begging ya, Please…”

“Please what Dean?”

Spinning around to face the profit turned deity Dean dropped to his knees, “Spare Sammy, forgive him or whatever it is you do. Let him go to Heaven, let him find peace after this life. I’m beggin ya. You can do whatever you want with me, I’ll go back to Hell, I’ll stay on the rack for eternity. Please.”

Chuck looked at the bowed head of the hunter before looking to Death for an explanation of what was going on. He had been bombarded by all three Winchesters prayers and had decided to investigate. He had not expected to find the sad bloody scene that unfolded before him, or to have the eldest Winchester male drop like a rock the second he arrived. 

Sighing Death looked at his old friend, “I know you don’t like me to interfere with the souls of your creations but I have grown rather fond of these two, I must admit. I was going to send them to the Empty to spare them a return to Hell.  Dean here, in true Winchester fashion, wanted to bargain for his brother’s soul to be spared destruction. “

“And you told him why you were doing this” Chuck gestured to the open rift a few feet away that lead to the empty.

Death nodded and looked towards the Hunter that knelt at God’s feet. “I told him only you could forgive Sam and allow his soul entrance to Heaven.

Chuck looked back to Dean with a fondness. As always, the hunter had begged for his brother with no regard for himself. He was even willing to walk away from deaths offer of oblivion and accept an eternity on Hell’s rack just to save his little brother.  Reaching down Chuck guided Dean to stand, though the man kept his head bowed. “Dean, I can’t forgive Sam…”

Deans head snapped up and he looked at Chuck in horror and anger. “What, why. He freakin averted the apocalypse. He believed in you even when there was no sign you even existed. He did everything you asked him to do. He…”

Chick cut off Deans tirade with a raised hand.  “Dean, I can’t forgive Sam unless he asks for it. It’s part of the whole free will package. But If he asks I will. Just as I will if you ask.” Chuck looked pointedly at the hunter.

Missing Chucks hint entirely Dean moved to stand next to his brother, frantically trying to figure out how to tell the younger man that he needed to repent before he wound up like Dean. Looking back at the divine beings Dean hoped that they would give him one last chance to save his brothers soul. “Please, let me go back just for a few minutes. Let me say goodbye.”

Chuck sighed as Death shook his head.  “Very well, but if I allow this, you have three minutes Dean, and then you go back to Hell.” Dean couldn’t repress a shiver at Chucks words, but nodded none the less. “Do it”

Sighing once more Chuck snapped his fingers and Dean dragged in a pained gasp of air. He hurt so much he could hardly breathe. Mary shrieked as her dead son woke in her arms. “DEAN, oh my god, baby”

“mom..” Dean coughed up blood from his punctured lung and tried to drag in enough breath to speak. “I don’t… I don’t have much time”

“What? No, no it’s going to be ok, we… we’re going to get help... you’ll be fine, just fine.”

Shaking his head Dean looked past Mary to his brother who knelt motionless staring in shock. “Sammy… you … you got ta repent Sam.”

“What, Dean what are you..”

“Chuck.. Chuck’ll forgive you if you ask… said you can go ta heaven, be with mom and dad when,..”

Mary hugged Dean tighter, “Dean baby what are you talking about?”

Looking at Sam Dean tried to convey in one look all he wanted to say before his time was up. He looked back at his mother smiling as he reached an unsteady hand to her cheek. “Love you mom, m’…sry”

“Dean…DEAN..NO NO NO..Baby…” Mary dissolved into sobbing again as Dean went slack in her grasp once more.

Finding himself standing next to his family again Dean didn’t even try to stop the tears pouring down his face. He only hoped that Sam had understood and would save himself.  Looking back at Chuck and Death dean let out a shaky breath. “OK, I’m ready.”  Death rolled his eyes as he strode forwards and firmly grasped the hunters arm dragging him towards the pit to hell that Chuck had opened. “You really are more trouble than you’re worth”. As the passed Chuck Dean threw on the breaks, jolting Death to a stop. “Thanks for letting me go back. I.. I’m sorry for, well everything, I guess. Sammy, He’s a good kid ya know? Just got dealt a few bad hands, but he’s got a heart of gold. You’ll see. If he asks, you... you’ll forgive him, right?” Chuck nodded his assent and dean smiled sadly. “Thanks”

Turning back to the void Dean shook off Deaths grasp and strode forward. If he was goin out he’d do it his way. Looking back one last time at his family Dean closed his eyes and jumped into the pit.

\-------------------------------------------------

Chuck just shook his head as Dean, once again prepared to sacrifice himself for his brother. It really shouldn’t have surprised him that the elder brother would fail spectacularly to get his hint when the fate of his younger brother’s soul hung in the balance.

“You spoil those mortals you know”

“I know” Chuck looked at Death as he snapped his fingers transporting them back to his bar. “But I’ve grown attached to them. I suppose spending all that time as a profit made me a little sentimental”

Looking around Death regarded the change of venue with a board sort of interest. “So now what?”

“Well I figured we should have a chat, catch up on things ya know? Besides this place has great burgers!” with a snap two burgers appeared on the table and Death took a seat.

\----------------------------------------------------

Mary wept and rocked her eldest son’s body. Losing him once had been bad enough but for him to come back to them only to die again had broken her. Oblivious to her surroundings, or the fact that her younger son had moved a short distance off to make a call, Mary just sat there numb.

After Dean’s second death Sam had gotten up and fished out his phone to call Cas. The angel appeared moments later, taking in the heartrending scene before him before turning grief filled eyes to his friend. “What happened?”

Looking back at his mother and brother Sam choked on his words before finally finding his voice. “We.. ah, we weren’t fast enough. Mom she, she killed the rougarou but it got Dean. Um.. he, he died but then… he came back. Told me I had to… I had to um… repent. That Chuck said… Chuck said I could go to heaven with mom and dad if I did. Then he… Then he was just gone.” Castiel enveloped the larger man in an embrace as the young Hunter broke down. 

Castiel released Sam and moved towards the man’s catatonic mother. Kneeling he gently touched Mary’s head assessing the grieving woman.  Looking up as Sam stopped next to him Cas smiled sadly. “She is in shock.”  Turning back to the fallen brother Castiel touched Deans head as well, healing the mortal wounds and banishing the blood that coated the dead man. Sam’s breath hitched, without the wounds and blood it almost looked like Dean was just sleeping, like he would wake up any second. Tears began anew as the giant hunter sunk to his knees.

Sighing Cas laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Come Sam, let us lay Dean to rest.” Sam sniffled as he wiped his eyes. Getting up he and Cas busied themselves with building a pyre. This time Sam knew that there would be no getting Dean back. He would give his Brother the Hunters funeral he deserved. Moving back to where Mary was Sam was surprised to find his mother tenderly wrapping Deans body in the drop cloth they kept tucked in the back of the trunk.  The only thing left uncovered was Deans face, Mary looked up at Sam with tear filled eyes. “I can’t...”

Sam knelt next to his mother, understanding what she was saying without her finishing her sentence. She couldn’t bring herself to cover her baby boy’s face. To burn his body so soon after getting to know him. Sam swallowed back tears as he reached out to squeeze his mother’s hand.

 They sat like that until Castiel approached them, “Everything is ready” the Angel whispered solemnly. Nodding, Mary began to cry again as she bent down to lay a kiss on her son’s brow “Goodbye baby, you tell your Father I miss him, OK? and that I’ll see you both again someday.  I love you so much Dean” 

Sam choked on his tears as he listened to his mother begin softly singing Hey Jude as she stroked Dean’s cheek, he couldn’t bring himself to tell his mother that Dean and he were never going to see anyone again. That Billie the reaper had promised to chuck them into the empty. Suddenly Sam jolted, had that been what dean was talking about? Had Chuck intervened and kept dean from the empty? Cas seemed to sense his friends shift in mood and looked at Sam curiously. Laying a hand on his mother’s back in comfort Sam rose and motioned for the angel to step off to the side with him. “Dean was talking about salvation before he died. Like there was a chance that Billie wasn’t going to chuck us into the empty.”

Cas’s eyes narrowed at Sam’s words. Well there was one way to find out. Closing his eyes Castiel sent out a prayer to any Angel in heaven that would listen.

Sam’s heart clenched as the angel opened grief filled eyes. “I am sorry Sam, Dean is not in Heaven”

Sam felt like the ground had dropped from under him. “What?”

Cas looked at Deans body with a mix of grief and anger.  “He was given a chance to redeem himself and instead chose to save you instead.”

Sam looked between his brothers still form and the angel of the lord. “Cas, what do you mean he.. “ Sam shrunk back as Cas turned to him, eyes glowing with barley contained grace. “That stupid fool sacrificed his soul for three minutes back here to warn you. He.. He traded an eternity in hell for a chance to warn you.“

Sam’s knees gave out at Cas’ words. Dean had again sacrificed himself to save his brother and this time there was nothing Sam could do. ‘Dean, you stupid son of a bitch, why didn’t you take your chance?’ Sam moved back to his mother’s side and held her as Castiel covered Deans face and lifted the hunter’s body.  The Winchesters followed him to the Pyre and watched as he placed Dean’s body on it. Gulping in air Sam hugged his mother close as the flames began to engulf his brothers body. Castiel joined the pair and just stood watching the fire blaze, unable to process the elder man’s final sacrifice.


	2. Look Before you Leap

Dean woke with a gasp. He was laying on a soft surface that was most definitely not a rack. Sitting up he looked around his room utterly confused. When he jumped into that pit he had expected to just pop right onto the rack, or maybe land in a cell. What he had not expected was to wake up in his own bed. Was this some new torture? Make him think everything was fine and then pull the rug out from under him? Well, it wouldn’t work if it was. Dean slowly got off the bed and headed for the door, half expecting it to be locked. When it swung open, he was surprised, even more so when he realized that the hallway looked just like the one in the bunker.

“You really are dense you know that?”

Dean spun around and stared at Chuck.

Shaking his head, the shorter man sighed. “You’re not dead Dean. You’re in the bunker. Honestly, you are the thickest man in all creation! I gave you an out, you idiot! I practically spelled it out for you.”

“What?” Dean was having trouble processing what he was hearing.

Chuck glared at the hunter, “What part of REPENT did not understand?”

“I… um… but you said that Sammy…”

Chuck resisted the urge to smite the younger man, “I said that I would forgive Sam if he asked just like I would forgive YOU if you asked. Seriously, I all but wrote it in neon for you, but all you heard was Sam and didn’t think once about yourself. You are the most selfless and idiotic man in all creation.”

Dean just stared at Chuck, “So, I’m not dead…then why am I here and not back in the woods?’

Chuck shrugged, “Theatrics, a need for some one on one chat time with you, the fact that your family is very adept at salt and burns and cremated you before I could stop them!”

Dean looked down at himself in shock before looking at Chuck, “What?”

Nodding Chuck smiled grimly, “Oh ya! Full on Joan of arch. Good thing for you I’m fast at remaking humans. Anyways, the others should be back soon, I’ll just hang out until they get here, limit the hysterics and confusion.”

Dean watched as Chuck brushed past him and headed for the map room. following behind, Dean tried to rationalize everything that had happened. “So why did you bring me back? I made my deal, you gave me three minutes to warn Sammy. I should be…”

Chuck whirled to face Dean, a thunderous expression on his face causing the hunter to fall silent. “First off, I’m GOD not a demon. Second, don’t question my motives Dean. Lastly, I never intended to send you to Hell. That was a last-ditch effort on my part to make you think before the proverbial leap. I thought that if you were facing an eternity in Hell it might make you stop for a second. I underestimated the Winchester martyrdom complex you boys have.”

Dean stared in shock at Chuck, he was unsure of what to make of the day’s events. The sound of the Impala pulling into the bunkers garage, distracted him from his thoughts however. Turning towards the hall that lead to the garage, Dean felt his heart rate quicken.

Sam’s somber voice drifted down the hall as he spoke softly to Mary, telling her stories about Dean from when they were boys.  His next words died on his lips however as he caught sight of Dean smiling at them from the Map Table.

Mary looked up to see what had caused Sam to stop speaking and gasped as she recognized her dead son. Reaching for her gun, Mary was shocked to find it missing.

“Looking for this?” Chuck waved the gun before setting it on the table. “I just resurrected him, I don’t need you shooting him already!”

Sam choked on air at Chucks words… “Dean?” rushing to his brother Sam bearhugged Dean tightly, tears streaming down his face.

Mary just blinked a few times before following her son into the family hug. Once they broke apart Mary turned questioning eyes to Chuck. “Who are you?”

Chuck smiled extending a hand to the female hunter, “Name's Chuck!”

Shaking his hand Mary tried to remember why that name was familiar, and froze as it clicked. Smiling nervously the Winchester matriarch released Chuck’s hand and took a step back, bumping into Sam. “Um…Nice to meet you?”

Chuck laughed, “It’s Ok, Mary. I know it can be a bit of a shock.”

Mary just nodded while smiling nervously, unsure of how to react around a god that she was never 100% certain existed before a his sister resurrected her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Ok, so there is one more chapter to go. I'm working on Cas finding out Dean is alive, and possibly a Cas and Chuck talk scene, since Chuck is a total prick and vanished after getting his sister back, leaving poor Castiel feeling rejected as usual.


	3. One Wing in the Fire

 

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you, you want to what?” Crowley stared at Castiel in utter shock. When one of his crossroads Demons has said that an Angel was trying to make a deal, Crowley was intrigued. When he found out which angel it was, he decided that he needed to see this himself. What the King of Hell was not prepared for was the offer that Castiel was making. “You want me to release Dean Winchester’s soul and in exchange you will bind yourself to Hell and sacrifice your grace? Have you completely lost your mind?” Looking around at the empty crossroad that the angel had picked for this meeting Crowley sighed. “Well, as fascinating as this offer has been, I’m afraid there is nothing I can do for you.”

Castiel looked like he had been slapped, “What? Why? I have offered you everything. What more could you possibly want from me?”

Rolling his eyes, Crowley leveled Cas with a look that clearly said he questioned the angel’s sanity. “Well for starters, A graceless angel is no use to me, can’t endlessly torture something that’s just going to die. And more than that, I don’t have your precious hunter’s soul.”

Cas glared at Crowley, “I know damn well you have Dean. My father sent him to hell personally.”

Crowley’s eyebrows rose to his hairline at that bit of information. “Well, that sounds like quite a story, however, I honestly don’t have Dean. Believe me if a Winchester wound up in the pit I would bloody know about it. And honestly, I would crow it from the damn mountaintops. Besides, if Dean is really dead, shouldn’t little brother Sam be here pulling this crap?”

Cas looked at the ground with a sad head shake before looking back at the demon. “Dean traded an eternity in Hell so that Sam could have the chance to repent and go to heaven. If Sam sells his soul then Dead traded his for nothing. Please, just take me instead.”

Crowley just stared slack jawed at the angel. “I think we need to take a little trip, you and I”

Before Castiel could respond, he found himself and Crowley standing in Hell’s throne room. Cas looked around and let his shoulders slump in relief. The demon would take his offer and Dean would be released. He wasn’t sure if the hunter’s soul would be admitted to heaven, but at least he had a chance.

Another Demon appeared and approached Crowley, while eyeing Castiel with distrust. “You wanted to see me Sire?”

Crowley nodded and shoved Castiel forward a few steps. “Yes, you are to take out guest here to one of the first level cells”

Castiel looked back at Crowley, “What about Dean?”

“Relax, I’m going to go get your pet human” With that Crowley vanished leaving a nervous Cas with an equally nervous Demon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, for a dead man you look remarkably alive”

The Winchesters jumped at the sudden voice behind them. Turning towards the demon dean rolled his eyes, “How the hell do you even know about that?”

Smirking the King of Hell moved past the hunters and approached Chuck, who was sitting on a table. “A little angel told me. Castiel tried to trade himself for Dean’s soul. Now this seemed strange to me since I was positive Hell did not possess such an item. But Cas assured me that the almighty here cast you into the pit himself.”

Chuck opened and closed his mouth several times, “Are you telling me that Castiel tried to trade his non-existent soul for Dean’s?”

Crowley smiled at the deity, “No, he tried to trade himself, grace and all. Said he would take Dean’s place on the rack and surrender his grace for me to do what I wanted with.”

“WHAT THE HELL” Dean shook off Sam’s restraining hand and stormed over to Crowley, “Where is he Crowley?”

Looking at the hunter the demon smirked, “Why, Hell, of course.” Seeing the hunter turning purple Crowley raised a hand to stall the inevitable outburst. “I had him place in a level one cell for his own safekeeping. I didn’t want him wandering around and finding any more inventive ways of being an idiot.”

Chuck hopped off the table with a sigh. “You’re not keeping him.”

“Of course not. He has nothing to trade for. I just took him to Hell so I would know where he was while I tried to sort out this mess. The last thing I need is an invasion.”

Chuck nodded, “I need to speak with him.” before the others could respond Chuck was gone, leaving the Winchesters and Crowley to stare at empty air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I was originally going to end it at three chapters but it just keeps growing.


	4. Team Free Will

Castiel sat on the dirty stone floor and leaned against the wall facing the barred door. Sounds of tormented souls drifted along the halls and created a low hum of noise that was occasionally punctuated by a louder more desperate scream. Closing his eyes, the angel sighed, at least Dean was free. He wondered how long it would take before Crowley got around to cashing in on their deal. Not that he was in any was in a hurry to be tortured for eternity, but in a way the waiting was worse.

The sound of the lock clicking open drew the angel’s attention. opening his eyes, he saw the demon from earlier staring at him with a mixed expression before stepping to the side and motioning for whoever was with him to enter. Castiel climbed to his feet before focusing on the new demon, only to stumble back into the wall in shock as he saw not a demon but his father.

Chuck stood in the center of the cell, watching Castiel flounder for words before giving up entirely. Realizing that his child would not speak, chuck looked around the dank cell before returning his gaze to the angel. “A demon deal? Really?”

Cas looked away briefly before looking back at his father, “I had no choice”

Raising an eyebrow Chuck shook his head, “You could have just accepted my decisions.”

“Not when those decisions are wrong” Castiel crossed his arms and stared down his father. He was already in Hell, what more could be done to him.  “After everything that Sam and Dean have done for the world, for you, you have so little regard for them. I wonder, if Amara had not been released, would you have even cared what happened to them?”

“I have always cared Castiel.”

Cas snorted and shook his head, “Well, it certainly didn’t seem like it.”

“Chuck frowned at the angel and mimicked his defensive stance. “So, you did not agree with me sending Dean to Hell, so you rebelled and traded your life for his soul.”

Cas flinches slightly before raising his chin in defiance, “Yes”

Chuck smiled, causing confusion to blossom on Castiel’s face. “I guess that’s a point for team free will then.”

“How touching” Crowley walked into the Cell with a disgusted look on his face. “Truly.”

Chuck turned to the demon with a shrug

Looking between the two heavenly beings, Crowley scowled, “Well, what are you waiting for? This isn't Air B&B. Get out of my kingdom. I have a reputation to maintain you know!”

Chuck smirked and with a wink, he and Castiel were gone.


	5. Lesson Learned But Not By All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this chapter at the urging of White T who requested a Death meets Amara scene. Hope you all enjoy!  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel blinked owlishly as he looked around what appeared to be a bar. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder in a familial gesture of comfort. Looking to his right, Cas saw Chuck smile at him before moving towards the booth that was currently occupied by The Darkness and Death. 

“So, you two get all caught up?” Chuck nudged his sister to move over as he sat down.

“Yes, your sister and I have had a marvelous chat. Really, I don’t understand why you ever wanted to lock her away in the first place.”

Chuck frowned as Amara stuck her tongue out at him with a smile. “Will you stop charming everyone and making me the bad guy!” Looking to Death he glowered, “She wouldn’t stop destroying everything I created.”

Death shrugged and looked between the two siblings, “Well she seems to be more on board now.”

Amara smiled at death and pulled her brother into a side hug, “Well, we did get some help in resolving our differences. And I almost killed him so, there is that.”

Shaking his head, Death popped another french-fry in his mouth before standing, “Yes, well. try not to do that again please. It sends the entire system out of balance.” Moving to lay a hand on chuck’s shoulder Death smiled down at him. “I had best be going. And it looks like you have some unfinished business to deal with.” Looking to Amara he smiled, “lovely to meet you my dear. If you should need anything, you know how to find me.” And with that he vanished.

Castiel watched the entire exchange quietly before moving towards the booth himself. “Why did you pull me out of Hell.”

Chuck sighed and just motioned to the other side of the booth, waiting until Castiel sat down to speak. “Because, Crowley was right. There was no deal to be made. Dean was not in Hell. He’s alive Castiel. I never let him die to begin with. I was trying to teach a lesson that is apparently unteachable.”

“I could have told you that Pops!” Gabriel appeared next to Castiel in a soft flutter of wings and immediately hugged his little brother.

“Gabriel?”

“The one and only!” Snapping a candy bar into is hand, the archangel looked across the table with an exasperated look, “I tried. Believe me I tried, repeatedly, to teach Sam and Dean to let go of each other and stop with the self -sacrifice. I accomplished nothing.”

Castiel frowned, “Sam still can’t listen to Heat of the Moment.”

Gabriel chuckled, “I stand corrected.”

Chuck rolled his eyes while shaking his head. “Well, I could have used that information sooner then.” Looking to Castiel, Chuck sighed, “When Dean bargained for a chance to warn Sam, I thought that the threat of an eternity in Hell would make him stop and think long enough for me to make my point. Instead he agreed to my terms without a second thought. I never intended to send him to Hell, and the only reason I didn’t send him back immediately was I wanted to see what Sam would do. I wanted to see if he had learned a lesson from all of this. I didn’t anticipate the immediate funeral, so I had to rebuild Dean’s body, which took time. When Mary and Sam returned to the bunker I expected you to be with them, but then Crowley showed up and said you tried to make a deal and I realized that Sam didn’t learn a lesson, he just didn’t have to make the decision this time.”

“Sam didn’t know.”

“What?”

Castiel looked at Chuck sadly, “Sam had no knowledge of my plan. I told him I would be back in a few days. That I needed time. Sam did learn a lesson of sorts. He and Mary discussed trying to get Dean back, and though it pained them both, they realized that to do anything other than what Dean had wanted would be an insult to his sacrifice. They had no idea that I was going to make a deal.”

Chuck blinked a few times as he digested the new information, “So why did you choose to sacrifice yourself?”

Cas looked away with a sad smile before looking back, “If anyone deserves Hell it’s me, not Dean. He and Sam have sacrificed more for the world than anyone else and they deserve to find peace. Heaven and Hell both manipulated and deceived them at every turn and yet they still came through it all. The righteous man deserves better than damnation for doing what he had to in order to protect your creation.”

The others frowned at Castiel, but it was Amara who voiced what they all were thinking, “And why do you deserve Hell nephew?”

Castiel looked at the Darkness with an almost manic expression, “I have done more harm than any angel in existence, and fallen even further than Lucifer.”

“That’s not true son.” Chuck reached across the table and grabbed Castiel’s hands. “You have made mistakes, that’s true. But you have also done great deeds and you have learned from your mistakes. Even more, you learned what I tried so hard to teach the others, Free will. Only you and Gabriel ever truly understood that.”

“But I rebelled, I caused the fall of the host, I tried to be GOD.”

“Yes, you rebelled, but that is part of free will. The fall of the host was Metatron’s doing, not yours. As for the God incident, I think we can let that slide. You were actually a half decent god, little wrathful maybe.”

“Says the guy responsible for the great flood”

Chuck reached over and cuffed Gabriel on the ear, “Shush.”

Turning back to Castiel, Chuck tightened his grip on the angel’s hands. “Son, I am sorry that I let you think that you had failed so much that you deserve an eternity in Hell.”

 

 

 


End file.
